You Are My Heroes Chap 1
by Rizuma10
Summary: Pengelanaan Mitoze akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah desa kecil, dimana tanpa diketahui oleh sang pengelana sebuah era baru yang tak terduga telah dimulai, penyerangan pasukan aliansi vampire & werewolf besar-besaran! Dan parahnya lagi, sang putri kerajaan Uzumaki berada dalam bahaya! Dapatkah Mitoze menangani ini semua?


**(Anime Fanfiction)**

**(A/n : Hi Minna! —lambai2 gaje—**

**Perkenalkan, saya Author baru dimari, nama saya Rikka Uzumaki, but kalian semua bisa manggil aku Rizuma, itu lebih simple :3 —tebar menyan (?) #gebuked**

**Yosh, Minna! Sebagai Fanfic pertama disini, Rizuma akan mempersembahkan fanfic bernuansa Classic, karena emang Rizuma suka fanfic bernuansa begini, juga… ternyata film Van Helsing itu sangat menginspirasi XD**

**Mungkin fanfic ini tak akan sebagus yang kalian harapkan, dan maybe this fanfic juga akan menjadi sedikit aneh, gaje, gak memuaskan, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya #jitaked**

**So, if you didn't like this fanfic, I suggest you to DON'T READ, AND GET OUT from this Fanfic! #translater rusak —sok English lu thor :v—**

**Ya ya ya Rizuma tahu kalau kali ini Rizuma gak banyak cuap-cuap, disebabkan karena efek mulai lapar~~ #pletakked**

**So, why don't just enjoy this Fanfiction? —mulai sok English again :v— )**

**Tittle : You Are My Heroes**

**Disclaimer : NARUTO and Minakushi milik ©Masashi Kishimoto sensei, Fanfic ini milik saya :v**

**Cast : Minato N, Kushina U, Mikoto U (disini Mikoto menjadi Uzumaki karena diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Uzumaki :v) and other else :v (jumlah castnya akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita ^^)**

**Genre : Fantasy, always with Humor, romance, gatau (?)**

**Rate : T (masih amaaan~~~)**

**Words : 3,198 Word (s)  
**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Author : Rizuma a.k.a Rikka Uzumakki :3**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Alur kacau balau, ngayal tingkat dewa jashin (?), banyak adegan kekerasan, de es be, de es be :v**

**And… Fanfic ini ASLI PURE ORIGINAL bikinan Rizuma, not mencontek dimanapun :v —ngemeng apaan thor? -_- —**

**Ini asli imajinasi Rizuma looh~ :3**

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING !  
**

**HAPPY READING !**

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH~~^v^~^v^~**

**Summary : Pengelanaan Mitoze atau yang bernama asli Minato Namikaze tersebut akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah desa kecil bernuansa classic, dimana tanpa diketahui oleh sang pengelana sebuah era baru yang tak terduga telah dimulai, penyerangan pasukan aliansi vampire & werewolf besar-besaran!**

**Dan parahnya lagi, sang putri kerajaan Uzumaki berada dalam bahaya!**

**Dapatkah Mitoze menangani ini semua?**

**Apakah ini akan menjadi tempat terakhir dalam pengelanaannya selama 10 tahun ini?**

"**Namaku Mitoze, dan aku hanyalah seorang pengelana^^"**

"**jangan memanggilku kesatria! Aku tak merasa pantas untuk panggilan itu"**

**THE STORY START NOW…**

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH~~^v^~^v^~**

**#Author pov**

"THIINGG!"

"TENGG!"

"SLASHH!"

Suara dentingan demi dentingan pedang yang saling beradu pun tak kunjung berhenti seiring dengan turunnya bulan kecakrawala pertanda hari sudah mulai fajar dan tak lama lagi sang surya akan bangun dari peradabannya.

Salah seorang dari mereka yang mempunyai warna rambut kuning mencolok tampak mendecak kesal ketika lagi-lagi dia hampir kehilangan konsentrasinya dalam menepis serangan bertubi-tubi dari lawannya tersebut.

"TRANGG!"

"Menyerahlah, MITOZE!"

Sang pemuda berambut kuning tadipun lagi-lagi hanya mendecak kesal sambil mencoba mengakhiri adu pedang mereka dengan suatu hentakan.

"KAULAH YANG SEHARUSNYA MENYERAH!"

"SLAAASHHH!"

"BRUAKKK!"

Dan akhirnya adu pedang itu berakhir dengan satu hentakan yang berakhir dengan cantik dari si rambut kuning bernama Mitoze tersebut.

"Masih mau melawan?" Tanya Mitoze sebagai penutupan sambil mengacungkan ujung pedangnya pada pemuda yang menjadi lawannya tadi.

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH~~^v^~^v^~**

"_iyaa, benar, aku tak berbohong, sama sekali tidak! Kali ini Kesatria Mitoze bahkan benar-benar menghadapi The Dark Eyes hanya dengan seorang diri dan hanya dengan menggunakan sebilah pedang!"_

Salah seorang rakyat yang menggunakan pakaian berjubah ala kesatria pun meneriakkan sebuah cerita yang entah berasal darimana sambil berdiri diatas sebuah panggung kecil yang dikelilingi rakyat-rakyat yang sengaja mampir, lewat dan akhirnya mampir, maupun yang hanya kebetulan lewat dipasar rakyat Desa Uzushiogakure tersebut. Kali ini, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya orang dengan pakaian berjubah tadi memanfaatkan kisah sang Kesatria pengelana bernama Mitoze hanya untuk mendapatkan uang secukupnya guna mendapatkan sesuap nasi untuknya, maupun untuk keluarga kecilnya. Dan anehnya, para rakyat yang mendengarkan ceritanya tadipun seakan percaya sepenuhnya dengan cerita yang dikarang orang tadi dan terus mendengarkan cerita orang tadi setiap hari.

"Kau percaya ceritanya?" Tanya salah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang kebetulan lewat pada temannya yang tampak mengenakan jubah yang kebesaran sehingga hanya setengah wajahnya saja yang kelihatan.

"orang pembual begitu dipercaya? Yang benar saja, Miko-chan!" jawab temannya tersebut sambil tertawa kecil.

"tapi, kau tahu, The Dark Eyes kan termasuk salah satu dari kesatria hebat yang ada, ditambah, dia adalah seekor werewolf, kurasa tak mungkin manusia biasa seperti Mitoze atau ze ze yang lainnya yang bisa mengalahkan makhluk itu dengan mudah, terlebih hanya seorang diri dan hanya dengan sebilah pedang" kata gadis berambut hitam tadi lagi sambil memegangi perutnya saking gelinya dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"ya, aku tahu, itu sangat konyol -ttebane!" jawab temannya tadi sambil tertawa geli dan menaikkan tudung jubahnya sedikit sehingga memberikan sedikit kilatan cahaya kepada sepasang mata violetnya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi dibalik tudung jubahnya tersebut.

"oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong tadi Kaa-sanmu menyuruh kita mencari apa disini -ttebane?"

"Tap."

"_Selamat Datang Di Desa UZUSHIOGAKURE"_

Sepasang mata safir yang secerah langit biru pun terus menatapi berulang-ulang tulisan yang terpampang diatas gerbang kokoh dihadapannya tersebut.

"Uzushiogakure? Apa ini…"

Sang pemuda bermata safir tadipun hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya ketika tiba-tiba muncul dua orang dengan pakaian berjubah hitam dan topeng binatang berukiran aneh —sejenis ANBU lah :v— yang mencegatnya.

"siapa kau?"

"sedang apa kau disini?"

Sontak saja kedua pertanyaan tadi meluncur cepat sebelum sesaat kemudian sang pemuda bermata safir tadi menyadari keadaan dan langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya —Seperti gerakan mendorong sesuatu didepannya— tanda kedua orang tadi jangan terlalu terburu-buru.

"kalau kau ingin berniat jahat maka kau harus kami gelandang ke penjara Istana Kerajaan Uzumaki"

Kata salah seorang pria bertopeng tadipun membuat sang pemuda bermata safir terhenyak sejenak.

"_oh… Uzumaki, ya… ya… itu, aku ingat"_ batin pemuda tersebut sambil kemudian langsung membuka tudung jubahnya yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya dan memperlihatkan wajah rupawan dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang acak-acakan dan sepasang mata safir yang indah, yang pasti akan membuat para wanita yang saat itu melihatnya akan pingsan ditempat. Kedua pria bertopeng tadipun tampak membelalakkan matanya dibalik topeng mereka.

"oh… anda…"

"Kesatria Mitoze-sama, sebuah kehormatan berjumpa dengan anda disini, silakan ikut kami, Baginda Raja Uzumaki telah menunggu kedatangan anda"

Sontak saja sikap kedua pria bertopeng tadi berubah ketika tahu siapa pemuda bermata safir tadi. Mungkin saking berharganya sang pemuda bernama Mitoze yang ceritanya memang telah menyebar luas diantara para warga Uzushiogakure, mustahil ada yang tak kenal dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

Segurat senyuman hangat pun akhirnya terlukis diwajah rupawan Mitoze, setelah sebelumnya hanya memasang tampang datar dan seriusnya.

"tolong, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku hanyalah seorang pengelana" jawab Mitoze masih dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"ha? Alat pemintal? Apa itu Miko-chan?" Tanya seorang gadis bermata violet kepada teman berambut hitamnya yang sejak tadi hanya keliling-keliling gajelas —Tawaf? #Plakk— didalam toko peralatan tradisional milik keluarga pendatang guna mencari sesuatu yang disebutkan oleh ibunya Mikoto, si gadis berambut hitam tadi, yang bernama 'Alat Pemintal'. Mikoto pun sontak langsung menoleh dan menatap gadis bermata violet tadi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"jadi kau belum tahu apa itu?" Tanya Mikoto masih dengan tatapan hari-ini-gak-tahu-apa-itu-alat-pemintal?-Go-to-hell-aja-deh —#plakk XD—

Dan si gadis bermata violet tadipun hanya mengangguk polos.

"kau kan tahu sendiri, aku tak pernah berada didepan mesin apapun seumur hidupku, maafkan aku Miko-chan, aku tak bisa membantumu banyak" jawab si gadis bermata violet sambil menunduk sedih, yang diajak bisara pun akhirnya menjadi tak tega juga.

"eh… ti-tidak apa-apa… tak perlu meminta maaf, Kushina-sama" kata Mikoto begitu saja yang tanpa sadar menyebut nama asli gadis bermata violet tadi, sontak si gadis bermata violet tadi langsung emosi dan menjitak Mikoto gemas.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU KUSHINA-SAMA, AKU TAK SUKA ITU -TTEBANE!"

Sontak keadaan ditoko kecil itu langsung geger ketika menyadari kehadiran si gadis bermata violet tadi.

"ups!"

"Putri Kushina-sama, suatu kehormatan bagi saya dapat melayani anda"

"silakan, silakan, apapun yang anda cari disini semuanya gratis"

"bolehkah saya bertanya apa yang sedang anda cari? Siapa tahu saya bisa ban…"

"BISAKAH KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI MEMPERLAKUKANKU DENGAN BERLEBIHAN BEGITU -TTEBANE? DIAMLAH DAN ANGGAPLAH AKU ORANG BIASA UNTUK SEMENTARA!" teriak si gadis bermata violet tadi dengan kesal kepada orang-orang mulai bersikap berlebihan padanya ketika mengetahui ternyata dirinya adalah seorang Putri, Putri kerajaan Uzumaki yang menyamar guna membantu Mikoto mencari keperluannya dipasar. Orang-orang tadipun kaget dan sontak langsung berlutut didepan gadis tadi.

"kalau itu mau anda Putri Kushina-sama, kami akan menuru…"

"bisakah kalian semua bangun dari posisi kalian itu -ttebane?" kata gadis tadi yang kemarahannya sudah mulai reda sekali lagi sambil menarik orang-orang tadi untuk berdiri karena ia tak ingin dirinya dilihat mencolok oleh orang-orang lain yang lewat.  
Mikoto pun hanya terkikik geli ketika melihat ekspresi garang bercampur cemasnya Kushina, gadis bermata violet tadi, ketika menarik para orang-orang tadi untuk berdiri.

"nah, sekarang cepat pergilah sebelum nanti menarik perhatian kesini!" kata Kushina sadis sambil mendorong orang orang tadi dan menarik Mikoto menjauh.

"Gah Baka! Gara-gara kau aku jadi kena masalah begini -ttebane! Kalau sampai ayahku tahu aku menyelinap kesini lagi, aku pasti akan kena masalah yang lebih besar!" keluh Kushina dengan kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Mikoto pun makin berusaha untuk menahan tawa gelinya.

"ish, ish, maafkan aku Tuan Put…"

Mikoto pun menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Kushina lagi-lagi mempelototinya.

"baiklah, baiklah Kushina-chan, kau suka? Sekarang mari kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi kalau tak ingin kelihatan mencolok" kata Mikoto sambil kembali celingukan dan ahkirnya menemukan sesuatu,

"nah, ini adalah alat pemintal, hati-hati dengan jarumnya yang tajam" kata Mikoto sambil mengacungkan sesuatu dengan jarum diujungnya, dan sekilas Mikoto berpikir ini seperti kisah Putri Aurora (?) dimana sekarang dia juga mengacungkan alat pemintal kepada Sang Putri.

_lalu kemudian Putri Kushina pun membelalakkan violet indahnya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh alat tersebut._

"_yaa~ teruslah seperti itu Tuan Putri, sentuhlah jarum itu maka kau akan mati, hahahaha!" batin jahat sang Mikoto pun menjerit riang, sedangkan orang-orang yang tadi diusir Kushina pun mengintip dengan ekspresi cemas dibalik rak peralatan menjahit._

"_oh tidak, jangan sampai Putri Kushina-sama menyentuh jarum itu!" kata si orang pertama yang berpostur paling tinggi._

"_semoga Kami-sama melindungi Putri Kushina-sama!" kata si orang kedua yang berpakaian merah._

"_kuharap sihirku waktu itu bekerja!" kata si orang ketiga yang bertubuh gempal._

_Namun ternyata yang terjadi…_

"_uhh…" Sang Kushina pun meringis ketika tangannya mulai mengucurkan darah akibat tertusuk jarum alat pemintal tersebut, dan langsung ambruk sebelum menyadari ternyata Sang Mikoto lah yang telah sengaja menusukkan jarum tersebut… … …_

…

…

…

_THE END #pletakk_

— ** —**

**Kushina : heh? Apa-apaan ini -ttebane? Mengapa gw disini jadi kayak Putri Aurora begini? -_-**

**Mikoto : tau nih Author aneh, masa gw disini jadi jahat sih? -_-**

**3 orang aneh (?) : kami juga kok tiba-tiba jadi perinya Aurora begitu? -_-**

**#Kushimiko dan 3 kurcaci —Plakk— ngehajar Author**

**#Readers ikut-ikutan hajar Author**

**#Author kaburr :v**

**Hehehe… peace -_-V okeh okeh mari kita kombek to the story :v**

***Replay***

"nah, ini adalah alat pemintal, hati-hati dengan jarumnya yang tajam" kata Mikoto sambil mengacungkan sesuatu dengan jarum diujungnya.

Kushina pun membelalakkan violet indahnya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh alat tersebut.

"hum, alat ini lumayan berat juga ya Miko-chan?" kata Kushina sambil tertawa kecil dan mengambil benda tersebut dari Mikoto, namun tiba-tiba…

Yang terjadi sungguh tak terduga…

"uh ittai!" jerit kecil Kushina sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang ternyata tak sengaja tergores jarum itu karena kurang berhati-hati dalam memegang alat tersebut. Mikoto pun sontak ikut kaget dan langsung cepat-cepat mengambil benda itu dari pangkuan Kushina, meletakkannya kembali ketempatnya dan segera memeriksa keadaan tangan Kushina.

"ish, sudahlah ini hanya luka kecil -ttebane!" kata Kushina agak sewot sambil menepis tangan Mikoto yang akan memegangnya, Mikoto pun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan cemasnya.

"eh… hei Miko-chan, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu -ttebane!"

"Yang Mulia Baginda Raja, barusan saya mendapat kabar dari Izumo dan Kotetsu bahwa mereka menemukan seseorang yang anda tunggu selama ini didepan gerbang desa, apa anda memperkenankan dia kemari sekarang?" Tanya seorang ajudan kepada seorang pria berambut merah khas Uzumaki, Sang Baginda Raja Uzumaki. Sang Raja pun mengangguk.

"ya, suruh dia kemari sekarang"

Tak lama kemudian tampak dua orang bertopeng binatang tadi membawa seseorang berjubah masuk keruang singgasana kerajaan Uzumaki tersebut.

"Kesatria Mitoze-sa…, eh maksud saya Mitoze-sama, silakan beri hormat kepada Yang Mulia Baginda Raja" kata salah seorang dari pria bertopeng tadi sambil sedikit menunduk kepada seorang pemuda berjubah yang tampak mengangguk mengerti. Bersamaan mereka bertiga menunduk hormat dan dua pria yang mendampingi pemuda berjubah tadipun perlahan mundur membiarkan pemuda berjubah tadi seorang diri didepan Baginda Raja.

"hormat saya, Yang Mulia Baginda Raja, perkenankan saya memperkenalkan diri" ucap pemuda itu sesopan mungkin, membuat Sang Baginda Raja tersenyum.

"baiklah, silakan buka tudung jubahmu anak muda, saya ingin melihat wajahmu, dan silakan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Sang Baginda Raja dengan berwibawa. Pemuda tadipun mengangguk dan membuka tudung jubahnya.

"Nama saya Mitoze, Yang Mulia, dan saya hanyalah seorang pengelana dari negeri yang jauh" ucapnya dengan sederhana, membuat Sang Baginda Raja takjub dengan sikapnya yang sangat sopan, sampai-sampai beliau langsung turun dari singgasananya dan langsung menghampiri Mitoze, pemuda tersebut.

"Mitoze-san, kau memang selalu merendah seperti biasanya, padahal sebenarnya kau sangat terkenal didesa ini. Akupun sebenarnya sudah lama menantikan kedatanganmu sejak ada yang mengabarkan perjalananmu kemari sudah dekat" kata Sang Baginda Raja dengan antusiasnya. Membuat Mitoze terpaku sejenak.

"_Seperti biasanya? Apa beliau pernah melihatku atau apa? Dan lagi… masa iya aku sampai se terkenal itu?"_ batin sang pemuda bermata safir yang indah itu.

"Suamiku, ada a…" suara seorang wanita bermata violet pun membuyarkan semua pikiran Mitoze, sontak semua yang ada disana —kecuali Baginda Raja dan Mitoze— pun menunduk hormat kepada wanita yang rambut merahnya dicepol dua tersebut.

"ah, kau…"

"Hormat saya, Baginda Ratu Mito-sama" kata Mitoze akhirnya sambil menunduk hormat kerada wanita yang masih terlihat sangat anggun walau sudan berusia lebih dari setengah abad tersebut. Sontak wanita tersebut langsung tersenyum dengan anggunnya.

"ah, kau tahu namaku. Kau Mitoze, sang pengelana terkenal itu, ya kan? Kemarilah agar aku bisa mengamati wajah tampanmu lebih dekat" kata wanita yang ternyata adalah istri Baginda Raja atau seorang Ratu tersebut. Mitoze pun mendekat sambil masih tak mengurangi rasa hormat sekaligus segannya.

Dan tiba-tiba wanita tersebut langsung memeluk Mitoze.

"oh betapa sungguh mulianya aku bisa memeluk calon sang kesatria desa Uzushiogakure ini, kau tahu, selama ini aku, Suamiku, dan seluruh warga desa menunggu kedatanganmu kemari. Bahkan putriku satu-satunya sampai berputus asa dan sikapnya berubah menjadi tak terkendali, sampai sekarang. Kuharap, dengan kedatanganmu kemari bisa memberikan dampak yang lebih baik untuk semuanya, Minato Namikaze"

DEGG…

Mitoze pun merasa dirinya disetrum oleh listrik ribuan volt ketika mendengar nama lengkapnya yang selama ini disembunyikannya itu didengarnya sekarang, ditempat yang tak terduga, oleh orang yang tak terduga.

Mitoze pun tak kuasa berkata apapun ketika Sang Baginda Ratu melepaskan pelukannya dan masih memberikan senyum yang sama seperti tadi.

"ya, aku tahu nama aslimu. Anggap saja… aku pernah bersahabat dengan seseorang dari desamu, dimasa lalu sebelum orang berambut merah disana itu mengangkatku menjadi istri" kata Sang Baginda Ratu yang seakan tahu jalan pikiran Mitoze, sambil menunjuk Sang Baginda Raja yang hanya tersipu.

"sudahlah Istriku, lebih baik kita menjamunya makan malam bersama daripada terus berkata yang tidak-tidak begitu"

Sang Baginda Ratu pun hanya tersenyum geli sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Mitoze.

"ya, baiklah, aku berbohong. Terkadang aku memang bisa membaca masa depan, dan membaca pikiran seseorang. Jadi daripada pembicaraan ini makin lama makin melenceng dari tujuan awal, apakah kau bersedia menerima jamuan kami untuk makan malam disini?" Tanya Sang Baginda Ratu sambil tampaknya masih tak rela melepas senyuman anggunnya tersebut.

Mitoze pun akhirnya mengangguk dengan segan.

"jadi begitu…" kata Mitoze sambil tampak menyantap supnya dengan santai setelah sudah merasa agak nyaman karena menurutnya ternyata pasangan Raja-Ratu Kerajaan Uzumaki tersebut bisa membuat suasana menjadi hangat diluar suasana formal seperti sekarang. Terlihat dari saat-saat ketika Sang Baginda Raja dan Ratu tersebut bercanda dengan memperebutkan sebuah sayap kalkun disaat-saat tertentu, dan saling menyodorkannya kembali disaat yang lain.

"ya, anak itu sekarang sangat keras kepala, sekarang saja dia berpikir kami tidak akan tahu kalau dia sedang bersama Mikoto dipasar rakyat desa" kata Sang Baginda Raja sambil kembali menyodorkan sebuak perkedel kepada Sang Baginda Ratu yang tampak kaget sejenak, lalu kemudian langsung menyikut Sang Baginda Raja sambil tersipu.

"ya, untung dia hanya mengenal Mikoto dan keluarganya didesa ini, jadi kami bisa tenang sejenak karena kami berteman dengan orang tuanya Mikoto" sahut Sang Baginda Ratu sambil mengembalikan perkedel yang diberikan Sang Baginda raja tadi.

Mitoze pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil berpikir sejenak,

"_Mikoto, Mikoto… aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut oleh seseorang sebelum aku menuju ke desa ini, tapi siapa…"_ batinnya sambil menghentikan aktivitas memakan sup nya sejenak, yang pada akhirnya menarik perhatian Sang Baginda Raja dan Ratu yang sedari tadi masih saja saling menyodorkan makanan.

"Mitoze-san, ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"apa makanannya tak enak Mina-chan? Apa kau ingin makanan yang lain?" yang ini pasti dari sang Baginda Ratu yang sukses mendapatkan tatapan cemburu dari sang Baginda Raja yang pada akhirnya meringis karena mendapatkan sikutan dari Sang Baginda Ratu yang hanya tersenyum meledek.

Mitoze pun langsung tersentak sadar dan lebih kaget lagi ketika sadar dirinya sudah diperhatikan dua orang berpengaruh didepannya tersebut.

"eeh… ti-tidak ada apapun yang mengganggu saya, Baginda Raja, dan tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengganti makanan, Baginda Ratu Mito-sama" jawab Mitoze sesegera mungkin membuat kedua orang didepannya tadipun akhirnya mengangguk kompak —kayaknya mereka sehati banget ya? XD #taboked—

"baiklah, kalau begitu, bersedia kah kau setelah ini menerima tugas dariku?"

"hihi… Kushina-chan, hentikanlah wajah cemberutmu itu, kau terlihat jelek, tahu!" kata seorang wanita berambut hitam, Mikoto, sambil terkikik geli ketika melihat temannya si gadis bermata violet tampak terus merengut sejak mereka akhirnya mendapatkan si alat pemintal dengan gratis.

Kushina, gadis tersebut pun langsung menatap Mikoto tajam, masih dengan ekspresi merengutnya.

"huh! Habis lagi-lagi kita mendapat keperluan kita gratis karena mereka tahu aku seorang Putri, aku tak suka itu Miko-chan!" keluh Kushina sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, membuat Mikoto semakin terkikik geli saja.

"hm, ya ya aku mengerti Kushina-chan, kau tak suka kau dimanfaatkan seperti itu kan? Baiklah, supaya semuanya setimpal, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan Ramen?" kata Mikoto akhirnya yang langsung membuat ekspresi si gadis bermata violet tersebut pun langsung berubah drastis.

"he? BENARKA… euhmmpp!"

"sebaiknya kau tak usah berteriak lagi kalau kau tak ingin ramenmu dibayar dengan gratis lagi, Kushina-chaan" ucap Mikoto dengan cepat sambil buru-buru menutup mulut Kushina yang hampir berteriak kesenangan lagi.

Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua gadis berjubah itu, sepasang mata merah dengan tiga titik menyerupai koma memperhatikan mereka…

"itu dia… Rambut merah dengan jepit rambut hitam, sepasang mata violet, kurasa aku takkan salah orang lagi kali ini"

**~^v^~^v^~~YAMH~~^v^~^v^~**

**THE END :3 / TBC ^^V**

**A/n :**** yohoo~~ Rizuma sudah 'Stuck' sampai disini, makanya Rizuma membuatnya menjadi TBC saja :P #geplaked**

**Minato : Mitoze? Nama yang keren ^^**

**Kushina : ya ampun Rizumaa, mengapa lagi-lagi kau membuatku menjadi rada OOC begitu -ttebane? -_-**

**Mikoto : asyiik, gw dapet alat pemintal gratis 3**

**terimakasih Rizuma #Author sweatdrop**

**? : parah, kenapa gw hanya keliatan matanya doang di chapter ini, Rizumaa! ****#Cakar Author ampek isded**

**Rizuma : err~ ano… etto… #ambil ancang-ancang buat kabur :v**

**Minakushi : #tangkep Author yg mau kabur**

**All Cast : JANGAN KABUR KAU RIZUMAAAA! #keroyok Author ampe isded**

**Haduh, haduh… daripada makin ngawur dot kom, mending kasih penilaian tentang Fanfic ini aja deh… #jengjengjeng~~**

**Bagaimana? Apakah FF ini memuaskan? Membosankan? Garing? Gaje? Dan setumpuk penyakit lainnya? (?)**

**Kasih pendapat kalian dengan cara Comment, Review, atau apapun itu namanya **

**Dan kalau kalian mau Request Cast, Pairing, Genre, judul ataupun alur FF, sertakan saja dengan comment anda :3**

**Gomen ne, banyak TYPO bertebaran… "-/\-)**

**#tebar TYPO Katsu! -_-a *Deidara nyasar :v***

**Salam panas (?),**

**RIZUMA ^^**


End file.
